The treasure
by Thetimeinbetween
Summary: Prue and her sisters are alone e eldest is trying to do anything to provide the others with love and all they need.But let's try to see how they're gonna deal with the hardships life has decided to put them through and a magical destiny that they're still too young to deal with.(Paige was never given up for adoption).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Charmed and his characters aren't mine,but wb' and review the story. Prue had just taken one of the most important decisions of her life.Her grandmother had just died and she had just agreed to taking care of her sisters 'till they hadn't been 18.She knew that this was a great responsability and she wasn't willing to screw sat on the couch and looked at what was left of her young and hurt was a shy and unpopular teenager,Phoebe was an irresponsible dark and twisty girl and Paige…Paige,though being barely 4, was a pale and very often sick still remembered when she had voiced her concerns about her baby sister s health to her had been very worried too and had decided to schedule appointments with several doctors in the next knew now that her grams would never be able to attend those appointments,but she hoped she would still look out for them from up put her thoughts aside and hoisted herself up."Piper have you already done your homework?" "Yeah,if you want I could help you with dinner" "Thanks" Phoebe raised herself up too and saidwell I m gonna be out of here in a couple of minutes,so don t worry about me,alright? Phoebe I had strictly… blah blah blah blah,I know what you said Prudence,but I ve somewhere to be,byeThe younger middle child flew upstairs and left Prue to get mad all that,Piper went in the kitchen and Prue sat down again,this time on the floor and with jer youngest sister,who was still playing with her toys as if sha hadn t heard the argument between Phoebe and Prue at all. "Paige" "hey" "Are you sad?" "why do you keep fighting?And why isn't grams ever coming back?" The eldest sister hugged the youngest and said: "Paige,grams is in a beautiful place,together with all the other people who loved us,we ll never be able to have her back,but someday we re all gonna be togheter again,alright?And if I fight with Phee it's because I m scared she might get hurt and I could never stand that,I could never bear the loss of any of you".Her little missy seemed to understand what she had said and hugged her back."Prue" "Yeah?" "can you promise me something?" "Everything you want" "Promise me you'll never leave us,promise me you re always gonna be there for us" "I promise,I' ll always be there" That night Phoebe managed to have her way and go out,Piper cooked as if their grams was still there,Paige killed them with their cuteness once again and Prue didn t worry about anything,if not about her teenage she would see.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after,Prue dropped Piper and Phoebe off at school,then drove to the hospital together with Paige. To say the truth,she wasn't exactly thrilled about being at the hospital,which she had never liked,again,but she needed to know why her youngest sister would always be so sick. She opened the car door for her and grabbed her hand.A door was pointed out to them and the two were welcomed by a young and polite doctor. "So Paige tell me a bit about yourself" "OOk,hi I'm Paige and I'm old this much(she said while showing four fingers to her),and I like to sing and paint aand I'd like to help people someday" "That's a very good thing,I'm sure that whatever job you choose,you're going to be wonderful" "Thanks" "Alright honey,shall we see what we've here?". The woman run a few tests on her,like weighing her,taking her height and listening to her heart,then gave Paige a few toys and sent her to play a little bit further from she turned to look at Prue and said:you said that she gets sick very often,right? "Yeah" "Does she sweat or get short of breath a lot?" "Sometimes she gets really hot and tells me that her heart hurts…aa-n-dd r..ight after our grams' death she passed out" "Only once?" "Twice" "I might have to run a few more tests and I wouldn't want to alarm you Miss,but Paige might have an heart or lung condition…excuse me for the question,but how did your grandmother die exactly?". Prue chocked her tears back and said:"stroke…it was a stroke" "Miss Halliwell,are you alright?" "Should I be?My sister might be sick and I can't do anything about it.I've always tried to protect her,but it looks like I royally failed". "No,don't say like that,you're just trying to do your best for your family and I'm sure that Paige's gonna love you always,for good and for bad,you're her big sister after all". "Prueee,is it over yet?". Prue looked at Paige and tried to smile,while kneeing down to her level:"the doc needs to run some more tests on you,sweetie,but as soon as we get out,I'll buy you the biggest ice cream you've ever seen,alright?". Paige pouted a little bit, but then when she thought about her sister's idea,she beamed and hugged her,saying:"ok". When they left the hospital,Prue kept her promise and bought her ice cream eldest sister didn't know how this was gonna end up,but she wasn't willing to let normality slide off her fingers ,didn't want to take normality away from her baby,only because she might have a condition. Because whatever that condition was she wouldn't do that,not even if it meant spoiling her sisters more than she should.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a dark and stormy night in San Francisco. Rain was noisely pounding on the windows of the manor and the wind was whistling. The house was plunged into darkness and everybody was asleep except for Phoebe .She had planned to sneak out,but the rain had ruined her plans(at last for now) so she was gonna do something funny,something like trying to open the attic's door .Nobody had ever dared to open it because of their grams'warnings,but now their grams was dead and the rule wasn't so anymore and that's why she calmly climbed the steps bringing her to the attic and saw the door opening as if somebody had pushed it open,but the problem was that nobody was there .She came in and looked around,the place was neat and a pedestal was in the middle of the room .There was no book on the pedestal, so she took in the place once again and looked for the book 'till her eyes didn't fall on a big trunk .She forced it and saw the said book,lifted it up with some difficulty,since it was really heavy,and put it on the pedestal .The cover looked really old and dusty and there was a strange sign on it .Four circles intertwined and they were of a deep red .She opened the book and was surprised to discover that the contents were stories of her ancestors and odd riddles that sounded almost like spells. She read one to have some fun,then shut the book. It would have been nice to be a witch and to be able to do everything that the book said. She closed it and decided to give her escapade a second chance. The rain was much less and she still had many hours to have fun .She climbed out of the window, walked 'till the end of her block and there met her friends. Todd ,Rick and Ramona were all there,but there was a new face in the group . He was tall,black haired and looked to be around her age .She shook hands with him and as he said his name she felt a chill running down her spine "Cole","Phoebe" . This would've been an interesting night. Meanwhile at home Piper woke up and went to the master bathroom .To everybody it might have looked like she was dealing with the situation just fine,but they couldn't have been more wrong .She thought very lowly of herself .She wasn't beautiful,she wasn't famous,she wasn't clever...basically a ghost .She wanted to get this over with,so she grabbed the razor and brought it to her wrist .She wanted to do it,she really did,but whenever she tried something would stop her .She would always feel an hand touching her own and a voice telling her to drop the razor .However tonight everything was gonna be different,tonight she would do it and nothing would stop her .Phoebe,according to herself,was having a blast .Her body seemed to be detatched from her soul and her thoughts didn't seem to be coherent at all .Good old booze and drugs would always help her to deal with everything .Piper should've given them a try. And Cole guys...Cole was the best kisser she had ever seen and she was having fun...and that was good enough. Just like her two older sisters the youngest Halliwell wasn't doing well at all. The little child wouldn't stop turning around in her bed. Paige was feeling sick and she felt as if her little heart was exploding in her chest. She raised herself up and stumbled into her eldest sister's room. Prue felt her sheet being tugged and turned around. She turned her nightstand's lamp on and saw something she would've never wanted to see. A pale and breathless Paige was looking at her and her eyes were clearly begging for her help .Piper was still trying to muster up the courage to do what she had in her mind,when she heard a blood curling scream coming from the room she shared with Prue and the scream sounded a lot like her's,so she dropped the razor and run straight into her room. When she got there she found herself in front of an heartbreaking scene. Prue was sitting on the floor with her hands on Paige's face trying to get her breathing under control. "Hurry up Piper call 911". The older middle child run to get the telephone and called the 911,she explained the situation and was told that they would've come soon .Her sisters were both out of control now,so she tried to take the lead and when she found out,calmly tried to explain to Prue that Phoebe was nowhere to be found .Then she went downstairs,and trying not to panic she opened the door and waited for the paramedics .She wasn't gonna let this happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

When Phoebe got home at 3.00 in the morning she didn't find anybody in the house .Paige wasn't snoring peacefully in her bed,Piper's overly cooked dinner for her wasn't there and no mad Prue had greeted her while sitting on a chair in the middle of the main hallway .The house looked normal and eerie at the same time looked for them anywhere without any good called the Trudeaus and they asked her to come to their house,so that they could've explained,but before she left the manor the telephone rang .It was Prue and her voice sounded broken,as if she had cried or were still doing so anyways."Phoebe,you're home finally" "What?Aren't you mad at me?" "I don't have the strength to be mad at you right now,Phoebe,we're at the hospital"."What?Why?Is it Paige?Piper?You?What happened?Is everything alright?" "It's Paige…she got very sick tonight,we don't know what's it yet .You know how I brought her to the hospital for some tests the other day?" "Yeah" "No…I can't explain everything to you on the phone just come here,we're at the Memorial".She was feeling as if the world had come crashing down on her. She was close to her older sisters,though sometimes she would fight with Prue,but Paige was her life savior and her only younger sister had never been the diligent girl of the family,she didn't like rules .Paige was the only one she would follow them for .So she run straight out of the house and quickly run to the hospital with her bycicle .When she got there,she frantically run into the main room and asked the woman at the desk for her sister .The woman pointed some chairs out to her and finally she managed to spot Piper .The two run into each other's arms and the older noticed that Phoebe had some questions to do right away. "Prue is in with her.I don't know what they're doing". "What's wrong with her?" Honey,I think you must sit down" "No,I'm not 5 years old and I don't wanna sit down" "I think that…" "No tell me what's wrong,now" .Right when Piper was about to tell her that the situation didn't look good at all,Prue came out of the room she had been in with her youngest sister up 'till that moment .They had never seen her so distraught,never seen her crying like that…or at all for that matter .She looked like she had aged 10 years in one night and her 18 years old eyes seemed to reflect just how much pain she was in."It's a chronical condition" "What is it?" "Car…it's dilated cardiomiopathy" The two younger sisters both sobbed at the news,but only Phoebe had the courage to ask what that meant."As I was saying it's a chronical c-c-co-condition of the heart caused by…a malformation,which can't be cured.B-but they say that there are some ways to keep it under control…pharmacs…and other things".Prue couldn't hold herself anymore and bursted,Piper and Phoebe did the same all over again and hugged her .They couldn't believe how cruel destiny had wanted to be to them and above all to Paige,an innocent child who would've never remembered her mother or father's face and whose grandma had just died .They couldn't believe to how serious her condition was .A lifelasting one that would've affected her lifestyle forever .None of them,for a matter of fact,would've ever forgotten the moment she was wheeled out and into her room She looked so little in that big bed .Her face was even paler and she had an oxygen mask on her face .They all helped the nurses to wheel the bed into the icu,then they were left alone. When the youngest Halliwell's eyes opened she saw that her sisters were all there and felt better right away . They all noticed she was awake and straightened their hold on her hand .Prue stroked her hair,then said:"Paige,baby,we're all here,everything's gonna be ok,soon we're gonna come back home."Phee" "Paigey,I'm here" "Why weren't…you home…tonight?" "I was out,I came back and didn't find you,so I got called by Prue and came here to be with you"."You're not gonna leave me right?" She gave her a peck on the cheek and said:"don't ever be scared of any of us leaving you,because we're not going anywhere,little one .I'm sure that someday you'll even beg us to leave" "What's to beg?" Piper answered to her question:"you do it when you pray somebody to do something". It seemed like Paige was satisfacted with the answer because she didn't ask anymore questions about that,nor asked them more about what had happened .She knew that with her big sisters by her side nothing would've happened to her and that was all she needed to know .In a matter of 10 minutes she fell asleep again,but not before her little hand touched Prue's,who got the hint and climbed on the bed .Phoebe went to sit on the other side with Piper and they all fell asleep by each other's side. Meanwhile in the underworld some demons were plotting against the charmed ones and since they were alone and were yet to find out that they had powers,they would've started to destroy them by giving them some mortal troubles .This way they would've been able to get an hold of the book of shadows and take their powers away from them,before they might learn how to master them .The source would've been proud of them and made them become even more powerful .They would've been feared by everybody,just like in the old good days.


	5. Chapter 5

The demon Limerick shimmered into Halliwell Manor .It had been a day since Paige had been hospitalized and none of the sisters had actually come back home,which made everything a little bit easier. He performed a little spell which would've helped him to let everything go unnoticed then he formed two fireballs in his hands and threw them right into the kitchen,then he did the same with the living room 'till the courtains and all the oak forniture didn't catch fire, he shimmered upstairs and did the same. When his job was over he took off the spell,but didn't leave. It only was a couple of minutes before the neighboorhood noticed and all hell broke loose. They called the firemen but meanwhile tried to turn the fire off and everytime they tried Limerick would feed the fire with new fireballs. He kept going 'till he didn't get bored. He shimmered into the attic and walked to the pedestal,recited a few words in latin and reached for the book of shadows shing away from him let him touch his cover,so the demon quickly snatched it from his position and shimmered out leaving a trail of fire into the attic behind himself too.

* * *

><p>At 17.00 circa Piper decided to make a quick run home. They were still gonna be in the hospital for a few days and they all needed some clothes and more comforts. She quickly drove to the Manor,but when she got there she saw lots of cars parked in front of her house and people who seemed to be looking at the house and the moment she got there she understood why. She quickly opened and shut her car door and tried to get through the crowd. A cop tried to stop her,but she didn't let him. "That's my house. Let go of me,that's my house".The police got the hint and let her go. She tore off the yellow tape and let herself in. The first floor was badly burned,but the fire had mostly interested the living room and the kitchen,while the conservatory had minor burns and the basement had luckily not been interested .She climbed the stairs and took a look at the second floor .Her and Prue's room was falling to pieces and her younger sister's was no better. She went in there and knelt on the floor. She scanned the place for him and felt lucky when her eyes found Slappy the clawn. She didn't even want to think about how her baby sister could've reacted if she had had to tell her that not only was her house half destroyed,but that Slappy,her favourite puppet had been lost in the fire too. So she grabbed the puppet and held it close to her chest. Then raised herself up and walked to the attic. It had always been locked,so she didn't think that it had been burnt somehow,but when she got there the attic was burnt exactly like the other rooms. She didn't know who had set fire to her house,but whoever had,had even managed to pick the attic's lock up,which was something they had only dreamed about doing. She decided to look for pictures and luckily found ot that the albums were all safe,the only pictures destroyed were those on the walls of the stairs(their grandma's last one and one of their mother's). Somebody touched her shoulder and she turned around startled,her hands up to her chest. She saw that it was a policeman and that he was a still. So waved an hand in front of his face,but he didn't move She frighteningly took a few steps back then tried to wave her hands again and the policeman unfroze. "Are you ok Miss?" "I'm fine.I must go warn my sisters now." "Miss you mustn't worry about your living arrangements,somebody has already provided to that." "Who?" "The Trudeaus" "Thanks for telling me".Knowing that Andy's parents had decided to give them a place to live in for now was great and it made her feel really grateful towards them. That way they would've had time to rearrange the house and fix what was what had happened up in the attic?Why had the man frozen?And why had she been the only one to unfreeze him?.She looked at her hands and they didn't seem to be any different,but when she executed the same movement trying to freeze a few more cops on the way out,they completely stopped moving. She unfroze them and quickly run into her car,speeding off towards the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Phoebe's mind was wandering. She was dreaming about burnt things and ugly faces,everything was foggy and there was no sound .Those things playing in her mind seemed to be part of an old movie.A bit like the scenes from "Kill it before it dies".The dreams came to an halt and she jolted up. Prue and Paige were still sleeping peacefully and Piper wasn't there. If she knew her well enough then she had probably gone home to fatch some clothes for them and for herself,so everything was fine.A few minutes later she felt like turning towards the door and when she did she saw Piper. "Hey,thought you had disappeared" "Yeah,but now I'm here" "Piper what's that face?" "Phoebe...somebody...somebody has set fire to our house" "Are you kidding me?If this is a joke then it's a really good one,but you may stop joking now." "It's true .Our rooms are gone and so is the kitchen .The living room is badly burnt and the attic..." "The attic?" "Do you know that somebody managed to unlock it?" "Piper"said Phoebe picking at her nails "Yes Phoebe...is there something you should tell me?" "Please Piper,believe me.I didn't do anything with the attic's door,it opened all alone" "The door opened by herself?" "Last night before I sneaked out I tried to open the attic's door again,but I didn't have to try hard,'cause it opened as if somebody had pushed it open from the inside,but there was nobody there." "Phoebe,has anything strange happened to you in the past few hours?" "Like what?" "Oh for God's sake I don't know,it's just that while I was at the manor a cop came behind me. I got scared and brought my hands to my chest,like this(she showed her the movement).And when I did the cop froze,as if somebody had stopped time" "I think I might have dreamed about the house going on fire,while it happened" "Did you?" "It looked like a vision. The night I entered the attic,I found a book talking about witches and spells and powers and all these witches seemed to be our ancestors.I mean don't you think that we might be..." "Don't you even go there" "Show me what you can do" "Alright" .Piper and Phoebe sneaked out into the hallway and looked for somebody. They finally found a target and Phoebe said:"freeze that man". Piper pointed her hands at the man and the man froze. " I can see things and you can freeze people,but what can Paige and Prue do?" "Well you're the one who read the book and made the mess,so you tell me" "...from what I can remember there's TK and an unknown power .When I read the book,I read that the charmed ones,that's what we should be called like,were supposed to be three at start,but some decades before we were born a clairvoyant had a vision .He saw a power that nobody had ever possessed and a child. He said that the child was meant to be a breed of his own,one of a kind I mean and strongly forbid, to do anything against the baby .He forbid Them to strip the baby of her powers and asked them to wait for the child to be older and choose between good and evil,but I have no idea about who Them might be." "That can only mean one thing Phoebe" "What?" "Connect the dots Phoebe. Prue is the telekinetic witch and Paige is the child of the prophecy .If we really are the charmed ones,Paige wasn't supposed to be born,but something happened,and mom who according to you is a witch too,broke the rules and so came our little Paigey. She beat somebody's rules in order to come to the world and now she's fighting like hell to be ok,she's a little fighter" "What are we gonna do about it?" "We'll tell them and see how they react,Paige we'll surely be thrilled and Prue won't take it so well at the beginning,but everything's gonna be ok,we're gonna figure this out Piper" "I hope so,I really hope so".<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

When Prue and Paige finally awoke Piper and Phoebe decided to tell them about the few changes that had happened since when,some hours ago,they had fallen asleep."Prue I gotta tell you something and you too Paigey" "Don't tell me you're in trouble again Phoebe,'cause I still have to ground you for the other night". "Don't worry Prudence,there's nothing wrong about what we need to tell you" "We as in you and Piper?You managed to drag Piper into this?I can't believe it the world is really going to…" "Ah ah ah filter there's a child in the room" "Thanks Pipe" "Anytime Missy" "Ok so what's it that you need to tell us with so much insistence?" Piper said:" …what would you think if you suddenly found out that you're not exactly the average girls that everybody thinks you're?" "What does that mean?" "She means that we might be different than the others. The night I sneaked out and Paige got sick I found something in the attic" "The attic,but it has always been locked" "I know,but that night something happened.I happened to be in front of the attic,because I wanted to try pick the lock up,but the door opened all alone,as if somebody had opened it from the inside,the matter is that…there was nobody there and when I found the courage to come in,I found a book.A magical book about some women...and those women in the book were our ancestors...what I'd like to say is that we're witches." Their oldest and youngest sister's eyes widened and they didn't say anything,'till Paige didn't start jumping on her bed,screaming 'cool' 1000 times. They laughed and helped her back down while looking at Prue,who was unusually quiet. "Prue?" "…Do you wanna say that you included me in your little reading?Is this what you wanna say?" "Prue…just listen…" "No what the hell have you done?" Prue got really mad and left the room,so Piper run out after her,"Prue" "What Piper?What?" "Just listen to me" "No" "Prue somebody has set fire to our house" She really hadn't been able to come up with another excuse to stop her,so she told her the truth. Prue stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you talking about?" "The truth Prue,the truth is that I came back home to fetch some clothes before and I saw people in front of the Manor and it was because of this" "Do you have any idea of the gravity of the thing?I must go home,check things out. What's burnt?What's ok?Our rooms?What about mom's things?" "Prue,Prue everything's gonna be ok,just sit down.I've already checked on our things and our rooms are mostly gone,but we musn't worry about sleeping arrangements,the Trudeaus have decided to host us at their house 'till we won't fix things,mom's things are fine and so are grams'.Just do as I say,just sit down." "What's this story of us being witches?" "We're.I can prove you" She pointed her hands at a man and the man froze,Prue looked at her surprised and asked:"what about me,Phoebe and Paige?" "Phoebe can see the future,you have telekinesis and Paige's power is unknown,but from what Phoebe has read she might be the strongest witch that the wizarding world has ever known"."Paige?But she's so young". "I know,I just listened to Phoebe.I know you don't see everything the same way,you're both,let me tell you this,a little bit bullheaded,but…listen I'm scared too.I don't know where this is gonna bring me and being a witch wasn't exactly the job I was dreaming about,but this is our legacy,it's all we've left of the people who loved us,just maybe,we should embrace it." "You're really wise Piper" "Nahh,you're the wise one" "Piper,what are you saying?If you weren't here I wouldn't be who I'm,it doesn't matter if you're younger than me." Piper felt like she should've told her that she was nothing like her big sister painted her to be,but then she decided not to She didn't want to be a burden when they were having so many problems… That evening Paige was discharged,but they didn't come back home. They went straight to the Trudeaus. Prue and Piper felt nothing like showing their younger sisters the disaster that was the home they had grown up in. Andy's family welcomed them like daughters and they were given a room to sleep in all together It was something they hadn't done in a bit and sleeping on the same bed like when their grams was there made them feel safe. They just didn't want to let go of each other,ever. While the 4 sisters were sleeping,Limerick shimmered into the room and walked closer to their could've been no better time to kill them than now,so he created a fireball with his hand,but when he did so he noticed that the charmed ones simply weren't light sleepers and Prue being the oldest,felt the need to protect her younger sisters from that monster and jumped off the bed to knock him on the floor. She was quick enough to make it,but Limerick soon got rid of her and focused on the others. While turning the light on Phoebe said:"Piper try freezing him". She tried,but nothing happened and the demon reached out to get the three younger sisters who all did what Prue had done only a couple of minutes before and Phoebe went to take cover behind a plant trying to protect Paige. Paige didn't let herself be protected and jumped out of her hiding spot. She put herself between Limerick and Prue and when he was about to lounge at her,a strange white-blue light appeared in front of them,shielding them from his blows,like a force field The blow was returned to him 100 times worse. He was lifted in the air and started burning,going up on burned and burned 'till he didn't disappear and while he was he screamed "I'm not the only one you'll ever see,the faction of Zambor is gonna destroy you". As soon as he vanished,Paige's shield dropped and she fell to her knees. They all run by her side. She was breathless and sounded like the worst case of asthma in the world. Prue soon entered in her motherly-mode and started barking orders left and right. "Phoebe take her shirt off,Piper where are the ACE inhibitors?" "Bedside table" "Get them and fetch some water too."Phoebe helped her with Paige and Piper went to get all she had been asked too The house had oddly slept through the big commotion of before,but now it seemed like somebody else had been woken up by this new helped Prue up and laid Paige back on the bed Right there and then Piper came back with what they needed and Paige was finally given her all noticed right away the moment she started breathing normally again and finally calmed looked at Prue for an explanation and she didn't exitate to give him an answer. He said that he was glad that she had told him and that he was gonna wait for her as long as she wanted. **Zambor...** "Ladies and demons,Limerick has been destroyed,however before he went,he did something great for us". The demon talking showed everybody else the BOS and all the demons gasped. Having the BOS meant only one thing…having a way to destroy the charmed ones. "The next move is gonna be sending them a darklighter…" "Excuse me Master,but they don't have a whitelighter yet" "And so?He could still kill them with his arrows"Somebody else said:"I've heard that Limerick was killed by the youngest sister and she's four" "Yes,but they don't have lots of experience and we've demons who are more powerful than both Limerick and the charmed ones" "You don't know anything about the story,right ?" "The only thing I know is that they're really powerful and that if they learn how to use their powers,we'll be screwed." "Should I tell you what the matter is?The matter is that they are four when they should've been three and now we don't even know what powers the youngest might possess" "Please,please let's not raise our voices we're gonna fix this problem sooner than you think" You had better have the right answer Benjamin." When everybody left Benjamin was left to think about what he should do and he had a brilliant idea,something that would've involved the said to be lost Grimoire. **NEXT CHAPTER:Prue's gonna be royally pissed about everything and new changes are gonna affect our girls' lives.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Benjamin put the grimoire close to the book of shadows and started reciting a spell. The two books shook and soon merged into one and all the spells of the BOS were cancelled or became dark as those in the grimoire. The demon smirked and closed the book. Everything was going as it had been planned. Meanwhile the four sisters were sharing one of their bonding moments. They were calmly watching the tv and snuggling into each other. They were quickly getting used to living with Andy and his parents and were sure that a lucky strike would've soon hit them. Suddenly a black light appeared in front of them and the sisters all jumped up from the couch trying to get away from it. The light reavealed herself to be a man,dressed up in black and with a bow in his hands,Prue put herself between the man and her sisters as soon as he shot his first arrow,but she waved her hand at the arrow and the thing fell to the floor. The demon shot again and once again she waved it away. He run towards her and tackled her to the floor. Phoebe went to help her and tried to take the bow away from him but he kicked them both away and fired for the third time. The two arrows hit Piper and Paige straight in their stomachs and they both fell heavily to the floor;their wounds already bleeding. Phoebe threw herself at him again and managed to take an arrow from his quiver to embed it in his chest. The darklighter screamed and exploded in a thousand pieces and as Phoebe crawled to their sisters' side and tried to understand what they could do,Prue said:"we need to get these arrows out of them". Piper and Paige's faces were already starting to get pale and the latter was crying and trashing. "Phoebe,you help Piper,alright?" "ok,but how do I do it?" "you have to break the upper half and push the rest through" "isn't it gonna hurt a lot?" "I know but there's nothing else we can do to help them". Phoebe nodded and did as she had been told. Her older sister screamed but not as she would've really wanted to. She really didn't want to scare her baby sister who must have already been terrified. Prue leaned down to Paige's level and tried to whisper in her ear that everything was gonna be ok Phoebe held her down and Prue went to push the arrow through. "Shsh honey everything's gonna be ok.I'm gonna make you better soon alright?Phoebe hold her still". Through a lot of screams and tears,Prue managed to accomplish the hard task of taking it out and Phoebe went to fetch some gauzes and water. The eldest sister picked the youngest up and laid her on one of the couches,then with Phoebe's help she did the same with Piper and helped her onto the other. The rebellious sister asked her if they could switch places and so they did;and that was how they noticed that something was wrong with their baby sister. Their siblings were both evidently sick,but there was a slight difference between the two of them. The genie of the family seemed to be getting slightly better thanks to the water and the bandages,their joyful baby sister's temperature instead had raised to a worrying level,she was sweating as if she had run a marathon carrying an adult on her small shoulders and her wound was of an angry red and purple as if the skin around it were quickly bruising. "What the hell is happening to her?She's so sick". "I…I don't know,but we must do something. First let's try to cool her down again and if it doesn't work we'll try something different,get some ice cubs". One hour later the two sisters left standing were still trying to deal with the predicament they were in,but they were failing greatly. In the middle of the whole ruckus they had managed to put Piper to sleep,but they couldn't have said the same about Paige's situation. She had a 104° fever and she was being delirious,talking about nonsense: "sisters….sick sisters…Zambor's power is gonna grow…". Prue frowned and kept wetting her head and body with ice. "What if the arrows had been poisoned?" "Poisoned?" "Yeah that must be why she must be feeling like this" "Yes,but Piper was hit too and she's not having the same symptoms". "What do we do then?". Right when Prue was about to answer the two were knocked out by someone.A blonde young man made his way to the couches and imposed his hands on Paige's stomach which was healed right away. He raised himself up and kneed besides Piper. While he was healing her,however,he saw she was waking up and was overcome by an odd feeling. He didn't try to knock her back out,instead he let her brown chocolate eyes open and look straight into his. His hands forgotten on her lap. "Go back to sleep" "Are you an angel?" "Sort of". After he answered Leo helped her back down and said: "what's your name? "Piper. Nice to meet you" "I'm Leo" "It's…a…nice n-name" "Go back to sleep". Piper nodded and went back to sleep. The angel instead gave one last look at them and orbed out.


End file.
